superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Goes to Hawaii credits
Opening Logos * CTW · Children's Television Workshop Opening Titles * Children's Television Workshop Presents * "Sesame Street Goes to Hawaii" Episode List * Episodes from the Original Sesame Street series. ** 1090 ** 1091 ** 1092 ** 1093 ** 1094 ** 1095 Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Dulcy Singer * Directed by: Jon Stone, Bob Schwarz, Jimmy Baylor * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Emily Perl Kingsley, Ray Sipherd, Tony Geiss, David Korr, Sara Compton * Music Director: Sam Pottle * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Buffy - Buffy Sainte-Marie Wolfchild ** Big Bird and Oscar - Carroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Peter Friedman, Caroly Wilcox, Fran Brill, Olga Felgemacher, Bob Payne, Toby Towson * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Creative Consultants: Amy Van Gilder, Frank Oz * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Lisa Simon * 2nd Unit Director: Ozzie Alfonso * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Production Supervisors: Frieda Lipp, Robert M. Dahl * Assistant to the Producer: Amy Hutchings * Production Assistants: Selvin Evans, Joseph Catalano, Charles Gibson, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Jimmy Baylor, Mortimer O'Brien * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Domingo Rodriguez * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Martin Essex * Film Editor: Mike Breddan * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: George Riesenberger * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Jay Judell * Video: Bryan Keen * Cameras: Rudy Carames, Barbara Drago, Dave Kinney, Ed Lacey, Joe Lo-Ré, Lenny Spears, Frank Vila * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, Jack Langan * Make-Up: Mickey Scott * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Daniel R. Anderson * Associate Director of Research: Lewis Bernstein * Researchers: Darlene Powell-Hobson, Karen Hill Scott, Marsha Williams, Amy Dombro * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Closing Logos * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screens * Production Assistance Provided by: Aloha, Pan American and United Airlines * Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81st. Studio * Remote and Video Facilities by: Compact Video Systems, Inc. * Major funding for this program was provided by a grant from the Office of Education, Department of Health, Education and Welfare and by Pubic Television Stations. * Additional support was provided by grants from The Ford Foundation and Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © Copyright 1978 Children's Television Workshop Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Street